A Peculiar Christmas Story
by EmmaBloom2006
Summary: The peculiar children have moved into Jacob's house, but they don't know very much about Christmas except for the traditions they had in 1940. Jacob decides to host an ugly Christmas sweater party for the children. Will the children have a good time? Or will something ruin their fun? BOOKVERSE And yes, I did bring Fiona back. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! In honor of the Christmas season, I have created a Christmas Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children ugly sweater party. Hope you enjoy!**

Jacob and his dad had just finished putting up the tree when Emma walked into the family room.

"Whoa," she breathed, running her hand along one of the branches. "I haven't seen one of these in decades! It's beautiful."

"Uh, yeah, it is," replied Jacob's father awkwardly. He was still getting used to having the peculiars around.

Just then Claire and Olive bounded into the room, their eyes going wide with excitement.

"Is that a Christmas tree?" Claire asked excitedly.

"It sure is, Claire," Jacob replied, smiling.

"Wow!" said Olive, taking off her shoes and floating up to the ceiling. "I've never seen one of these before!"

"Me neither," Claire added. "All we would ever do for Christmas is give each other small presents. It was fun, but, you know, we never had a real live Christmas tree!"

"Ooh, can we go Christmas shopping?" Olive looked hopefully up at Franklin.

"Sure," Franklin replied, trying to smile at the little girl.

"Yay! I wanna get a present for Bronwyn, and Claire, and Emma, and Enoch, and Fiona - "

"I don't need a present, Olive," said Fiona softly as she entered the room. "Surviving the fall off that cliff is all I need."

Olive looked at her in surprise. "But it's Christmas! Everyone needs a present on Christmas! If you don't get any presents on Christmas, that's just sad."

Emma stifled a laugh and grabbed Olive off of the ceiling, helping her put on her leaden shoes. "Don't worry, Olive," she said. "Everyone's going to get a present. Right Jacob?" She looked at him.

"Of course!" Jacob smiled and came over to join them. "Hey, do you know what would be fun?"

"What?" Claire asked.

"An ugly Christmas sweater party!"

"What's that?" Olive asked.

"It's where you have a party and everyone has to wear an ugly Christmas sweater!"

"Why would we want to wear a ugly sweater?" Claire wrinkled her nose.

Jacob laughed. "Because it's funny! And it doesn't have to be ugly if you don't want it to be. What do you think, Emma?"

Emma smiled warmly. "I think it's a wonderful idea! Let's plan an ugly Christmas sweater party!"

 **Whew! That's the end of chapter one! What do you guys think? Leave any suggestions in reviews!**

 **I'm also going to leave a question at the end of each chapter to be answered in reviews. Here's the first one: Who's your favorite character in Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children and why?**

 **Thanks for all your support! Byeeeeeeee!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Thanks to Alana and BookNerd for reviewing, it means a lot. :)**

 **Alana: I love Jacob and Emma too! I've been thinking about writing a oneshot for them, what do you think?**

 **BookNerd: Horace is pretty awesome, but I have to say my favorite characters are Emma and Olive.**

"That'll be fun," Fiona said, "but I'm exhausted. Can we save it for tomorrow?"

"Good idea," Emma agreed. "I'm a bit tired too."

The two girls went up to their rooms.

Olive took this opportunity to take off her shoes and touch the star at the top of the tree. She giggled as Jacob pulled her back down.

"Be careful," he said. "You don't want it to fall off!"

Olive nodded. "That would be bad."

"It's getting late, how about you two get some sleep?"

"Aw, Jacob, do we have to?" Claire whined.

"Yes."

"Can Wyn at least read us a story first?" Olive asked.

"That's up to her."

"BRONWYN!" Olive yelled.

Bronwyn rushed into the room. "Is everything okay, little magpie?"

"Can you read me and Claire a bedtime story?"

"Of course!" Bronwyn smiled and scooped the girls up into her arms. She carefully carried them to the room they shared, leaving only Jacob and his father in the family room.

An awkward silence followed.

"So... Dad..." Jacob broke the silence, making it even more awkward.

"Yeah, Jake?" Franklin looked at his son.

"Um..." Jacob tried to find something to talk about but failed. "I'm, uh, I'm getting kinda tired. Mind if I call it a night?"

Franklin looked startled. "Uh, sure. Goodnight."

"Love you, Dad!" Jacob raced upstairs before his father could reply.

* * *

"Come in!" Rang Emma's voice after Jacob had knocked. She smiled when she saw him. "Sit down," she said, patting a space on the bed beside her.

Jacob obliged and Emma put her head on his shoulder. After a little while she sighed.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked her.

"I just..." Emma sighed again. "I don't think your parents like us very much."

"Us as in..." He waved his hand between the two of them. "Us?"

"No! No, like me and Wyn and Olive and everyone."

"What? No, they're just not used to seeing girls who are as strong as ten men, or have mouths in the back of their heads," Jacob nudged Emma. "or can make fire with their hands."

Emma still seemed uncertain.

Jacob noticed and said, "And even if they really don't like you guys, I do. Why do you care what they think?"

Emma sighed for the third time. "I guess I want to impress them? I don't know, it's stupid."

"No it isn't. It's sweet." He kissed her softly.

"Jacob?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you stay in here tonight?"

"Sure." Jacob turned off the light and climbed in bed with Emma. She buried her head in the hollow of his chest and fell asleep.

 **Okay, so this chapter was mostly just Emma and Jacob, but I hope you liked it anyway! Here's this chapter's question:**

 **Have you read Map of Days yet? If so how was it? PLEASE NO SPOILERS! ;)**


	3. ANNOUNCEMENT

**Hey guys! Sorry that I haven't been posting, but unfortunately this is not a chapter. I was hoping to have this story finished by Christmas, but my computer wasn't cooperating so I was not able to write. Do you think I should continue until this story is finished or wait till next December to finish it? I am so sorry!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay, guys. So, I understand that I had uploaded this chapter and taken it down. I did that because I forgot to finish the chapter. Oops. Well, this is the completed, edited chapter.**

 **This chapter is mainly just Fugh, lots of cute moments because let's face it - Fugh is the best!**

 **PS: I know the fact that Fiona isn't aging forward doesn't make too much sense, but let's just ignore that for the sake of Fugh. ;)**

Fiona inhaled deeply. Exhaled. She was grateful to be able to. To breathe. She let in another breath, then peeled off the covers of her bed. It was 7:00 in the morning. She was supposed to meet Hugh in half an hour outside Jacob's house. She wasn't going to be able to fall back asleep, so she decided to look around the house.

It was a big house, with three master bedrooms and four guests. The kitchen was nice, it had a marble counter with lots of gadgets Fiona didn't recognize.

She trailed out of the kitchen and into the family room. She sat down on the couch and admired the beautiful tree in the middle of the room. It was about three meters tall with a silver star on top. Lovely garlands of red and green and gold trailed down from it. Dozens of multi-colored ornaments dangled from branches, making the whole thing complete.

Fiona heard a sigh from the other side of the room. She swiveled around to see Hugh standing there. He walked over and sat beside her on the couch.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Hugh said.

Fiona smiled and nodded, then laid her head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her.

"We can stay in here, if you want," he said. "We don't have to go outside."

Fiona nodded and kissed him softly on the lips. "I love you," she whispered, touching her forehead to his.

"I love you, too." Hugh kissed her again, this time more passionately. "I never believed Enoch for a second," he said when they broke apart, "when he said you were dead. Not for a second." They kissed again, growing more passionate by the second. They didn't break apart until they heard a throat clear behind them.

They turned to see Enoch standing there, smirking with raised eyebrows. Fiona blushed and looked away. Hugh glared at Enoch.

"What?" Enoch took on an innocent expression. "This is a public room. I can come in here whenever I want."

"Okay, then would you like to sit and watch us snogg?" Hugh asked. "Your'e perfectly welcome to do that." He went in for another kiss.

"Ugh, gross, I'm out." Enoch left the room.

Fiona giggled and kissed Hugh back.

"I'm so glad you're back," Hugh whispered between kisses.

"Me, too," Fiona whispered back.

* * *

Emma woke up in Jacob's arms, the covers on his king-sized bed sprawled around them. She made her way out of the bed, careful not to wake Jacob up.

Emma tiptoed into the family room and walked in on Fiona and Hugh snogging each other's faces off. She walked over to them and tapped Fiona on the shoulder.

Fiona and Hugh broke apart, looking embarrassed.

"Sorry," Emma whispered.

"It's fine," Hugh said, but he looked a bit annoyed. "What time is it?"

"It's 9:30," Emma replied. "Are you hungry?"

Just then Jacob walked into the room, looking tired. "What's going on?" he asked groggily.

"I was going to make some breakfast," Emma answered, walking over to him and giving him a light peck on the cheek.

"Okay," he said. "Ready to start planning the Christmas party?"

"Sure!"

They heard giggling and turned around to see Claire and Olive bound into the room. Emma shushed them and began making breakfast.

"When are we going to have the ugly Christmas sweater party?" Claire asked.

"Probably Saturday," Jacob replied.

"Okay!"

"Can we help you plan for it?" Olive asked excitedly.

"Uh, sure," Jacob answered, smiling.

Claire and Olive ran off and came back with notebooks and pens. They sat down on the table and Olive patted the seat next to her and motioned for Jacob to come sit next to her.

"Whoa, guys, how 'bout we have breakfast first?" Jacob said, but came to sit next to Olive anyway.

"But we need to start planning!" Olive said.

"Yeah! We only have" Claire counted on her fingers, "five days till the party!"

Jacob shook his head and laughed. "Okay, what do you guys want to do?"

"Everyone's going to help out!" Claire exclaimed. She then decided it was a good idea to put a hand around each of her mouths and shout at the top of her lungs with both of them: "Everyone in the dining room! All of you! Bronwyn! Enoch! Fio - " Jacob clapped a hand over each of her mouths.

"Don't do that!" he said, taking his hands off of her mouths. "My parents are sleeping!"

"Sorry Jacob," Claire apologized, lowering her voice.

"It's okay, Claire." Jacob laughed.

Bronwyn rushed into the room. "Is everything alright? I heard yelling."

"Claire was just asking everyone to come to the dining room," Jacob explained. "It's okay. Emma's making breakfast, go ahead and sit down."

"Phew!" Bronwyn sighed in relief and plopped down next to Claire. Ever since what happened with Fiona, everyone was tense. _Especially_ Bronwyn.

Eventually, everyone made it to the table but Fiona and Hugh.

 _Wonder where they are..._ Jacob thought.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Fiona sighed as she ran her fingers through Hugh's hair. They were laying on Hugh's bed, spending some time alone. **;)**

"What is it?" Hugh asked, turning to face her.

"I just... wish we could stay like this forever," Fiona said wistfully. "Not having to worry about anything, just here in each other's arms, forever and always."

Hugh laughed and kissed her. "I agree," he mumbled against her lips. He licked the upper one playfully.

Fiona giggled and licked his bottom lip in return.

He pulled her body against his and Fiona sighed again against his chest. "I love you."

Hugh kissed her, long and slow. "I love you too." He pressed his lips against hers for the third time and she opened her mouth and let his tongue slide in.

They made out until they ran out of air and Hugh kissed her neck. He pulled away and brushed some wild brown hair off her face. "Birds, you're so beautiful."

Fiona smiled at him, her deep, dark eyes sparkling. Then she sat up and winced.

Hugh frowned and sat up too. "It still hurts?"

Fiona nodded. She had hurt her back when she fell, and, though it had been a few months, it still ached when she moved.

"Can I see?" Hugh played with the end of her shirt.

She nodded again and took it off, revealing her tan back. Bruises danced along the top of it. She pulled her hair over her right shoulder.

Hugh gently touched the bruised area. "Does that hurt?"

"A little. Not as bad as it did, though." Fiona laid back down and nestled into the hollow of his bare chest.

Hugh kissed her forehead. "Maybe we should get breakfast."

Fiona nodded and sat up, about to retrieve her shirt, when Emma came in.

 **I -**

 **Yeah. Sorry for not updating y'all. Here's this chapter's question:**

 **What is your MPHFPC OTP? Mine is probably Fugh... (I mean duh, what do you think this chapter was?)**


End file.
